How It All Started
by Phinox830
Summary: This is part of my new series, one of the first ones. What happens when Ash's daughter sneaks out into the woods, and what does she see. I'm sorry I suck at summaries


**Hey~ Phinox here and my new story is out! I do not own Poke`mon or Band-Aids (Although if I did I'd be rich...) Be gentle on me it's my first story. Also FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED! Although constructive criticism is appreciated :) **

**IF YOU WANT TO GET THE STORY YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS!  
>1. Safire is about 5-7 years old<br>2. MewTwo is at the house because he came to Ash after Safire was born to protect her as thanks to what all he did to help him  
>3. Pikachu is here it's just that he isn't in the story, he's in Ash's room sleeping<br>4. It's in Pallet Town (don't know if Pallet Town has a woods near it but oh well...  
>5. Safire is spelt that way because it is!<strong>

Safire, daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum, snuck into the woods that night without telling anybody. Not even MewTwo although she winced when she thought of the consequences that she would have to face by all three of them. Safire perked up at the unexpected noise coming from her right, there it was! The noise that she has been hearing for days, now it was so close! She glanced over her shoulder to make sure nobody was coming and dashed into the bushes. Using her "special talent" Daddy told her about she listened what the pokemon was saying

"H-help me! I-it h-h-hurts! Someone SAVE ME!" Safire ran toward the voice and burst through the bushes and gasped at what she saw a riolu trapped in thorns! Safire knelt and tried to help the poor pokemon and slowly but surly she tore the thorns off him. She carried him in her arms back to the house and just before the riolu passed out he muttered a soft 'thank you'.

When Safire got to the house she was greeted by two angry parents and a furious Guardian.

"Safire where have you been!" her mother scolded her "When I went to check on you, you weren't in your bed. And then MewTwo said that you were deep in the woods! Just what were you doing?"

"I-I" Safire stuttered "For several days I've been hearing crying at night. I-I knew you wouldn't let me go see what's wrong so I went by myself. When I saw what was there I had to help him, he just looked so helpless." Ash sighed and gently took the riolu from his daughter's arms looking worriedly at him. Being the pokemon master for about 10 years he hated seeing any pokemon in pain.

"MewTwo, would you go put Safire back to bed please. And make sure she doesn't sneak out again." The physic pokemon nodded and scooped Safire into his arms. He looked down at his little charge and noticed blood and scrapes on her hands. He looked back at his friend and spoke clearly only to his mind

"Should I tend to her minor wounds also?" Ash nodded and went to get a Hyper Potion and bandages from his room.

MewTwo floated to the bathroom upstairs and took the band-aids from the cabinet. He set Safire on the counter and turned on warm and held Safire's hands under the water. When he was done he gently dried them with a hand towel and started to apply the band-aids as he softly spoke to his charge.

"I was really worried when I noticed your energy in the woods. You know the woods are dangerous, especially at night. Who knows what could have gotten you? Promise me you won't do it again." Safire nodded tiredly and yawned and snuggled into her beloved Guardian. MewTwo smiled down at her and took her to her room and tucked her into bed. Safire closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly. MewTwo kept his ever watchful eyes on her through-out the night making sure his charge was safe.

In the morning Safire flew down the stairs to see the riolu she helped yesterday with MewTwo following at more slower pace. When she got downstairs she immediately saw him on the couch in bandages slowly eating an oran berry. She slowly walked to him and knelt down to his level.

"Are you OK? Do you feel better? Can I get you anything?" the riolu just laughed

"Yes I'm feeling much better, and it's all thanks to you and your Father? Is that what he is?"

"Yes Daddy's the bestest ever isn't he?" the riolu nodded suddenly adverted his eyes and muttered

"Safire right?" Safire nodded and smiled encouragingly, "Well I was wondering if I can stay here you know to protect you. Because riolu like me always repay a debt and since you saved my life I get to save yours when you need it." Safire's eyes lighted up and nodded rapidly. She never noticed MewTwo glaring at Riolu our her dad muttering to him

"Don't be jealous now, it's unbecoming of you" All he received as an answer was a smack in the back of his head. And that's how it all started.


End file.
